Pure pleasure
by BlackSachi
Summary: Ciel bought a robot. Guess who the robot then? Not an ordinary robot but a one hell of a robot. 'Is he a robot or what'


**Chapter 1: Buying the Devil.**

* * *

Ciel look at himself in the mirror, his ocean blue eyes travelling all over him. His greyish blue hair fell softly to his slim shoulders. A v-neck shaped shirt covered his skinny and slender form. He wore black tight long bondage pants showing of his mound. With a sigh he turned a bit, attempting to look over his back side, "God, I hope I look okay," he said softly to himself, biting his bottom lip nervously.

I shouldn't have been worrying about it after all I was just going to pick up a bloody robot. He had sent his form in about four months ago. The boy rolled his eyes at his own thoughts.

"Stupid Alois for recommend me this thing,"

He had sat up late one night, thinking about the matter. After a while he has no choice but stop flipping and wait. His interest had been sparked when a rather sexy guy popped upon the screen. But then a few of the models were brought out. Ciel had a rather hard time figuring out just how the hell these hot guys could be robots.

However after a few experiments, they were indeed proven to see none other than robots. He had swallowed as the camera zoomed in and moved over each and every model they had available for the customers viewing pleasure. The men were varied from small and petite to grossly muscular, and everything in between. Even the creature's looks and attitude, body and brain could be modified and made ideal for the customer.

In other words they made the _perfect_ guy for the customer own choice.

Ciel watched the rest of the infomercial with bore, nothing catch his interest. He sighed deeply. "Kukuku, already find yours, Ciel?" said the inventor. Ciel look over at the man, and shook his head. "Nothing special,"

"Fufufufu~ Oh I see, fufufu. I'll make you one that will satisfy you then," said the inventor. Ciel stare at the long hair man. "Satisfy me huh?"

The man nodded, "Kukukuku, He will give you pleasure than you can ever imagine~fufufu," said the man ending his talk with weird laugh and walked away leaving the boy.

What if he didn't like what he saw? A million 'what if's' popped into his head only to be shoved back out. "Fuck that! If Undertaker invent me some stupid ugly thing, I will hunt him down! Uggh~ but who cares as much money as I'm paying for him, he ought to worship me," he grumbled, pulling his jacket on. With one final look in the mirror he made his way from his flat to his car.

Ciel opened the door of the room. Searching for the inventor, apparently the man was not in there. "Oii~ Undertaker, where are you?" he shouted.

He was quite eager to see what this _inventor_ had created for him. His attention was soon turned to the door located far from the room, the long hair man stepped out, a frightening smile on his face as he moved over to the boy.

"Hello there, Mr. Phantomhive, Fufufufu~ Ah yes, you are here to pick up , don't you? I was quite amused when you make it here. I just done preparing it~fufufu," he said. Ciel raise his eyebrow, "Mr. devil?"

Undertaker nodded and chuckle, "Now come here, follow me~fufufufu"

Ciel blushed a bit, he couldn't help it as he simply giving the man an slight one-shouldered shrug.

The man then turned, leading the boy through the door he had come in, which lead to a rather long hallway. Making a few turns and three doors later, the boy was being led into a rather large workshop.

"I do hope you are not in too much of a hurry, Mr. Phantomhive. Fufufufuf~"

"Stop talking nonsense. If what you invented ugly than what I've imagine I would hunt you down,"

"Kukukuku~ don't worry. I only make him for you," Undertaker stop at one of the black door that chain.

"What up with the chain?"

"Fuufuf~ it's nothing. I chain it so your thing won't escape,"

"Whatever, get on with it already. I… I would like to see my mate, if you don't mind," Ciel said a bit shyly.

"Of course! I would be quite eager in your position as well. And I must say, your model is one of my personal favorites. He is _very_ impressive, fufufufu"

Ciel certainly hoped so, following the Undertaker across the room. This one was full of different men-err, robots. All sitting upon individual cots, it was obvious these were the finished products, waiting for their new owners to come to purchase them.

All were quite different and some downright gorgeous. Each different in their reactions, all watching him as he was lead down the center isle between the bed rows. They were nearly to the end when the Undertaker stopped and turned. Ciel followed suit-and promptly ogled, his mouth literally dropping open as his eyes bulged out a bit.

The man upon the bed rose at Undertaker gesture, coming to stand before them. He was tall, that was undeniable as he stood. 'He was so damn tall, even towered over me!'

His crimson eyes were deep, mysterious and beautifully evil giving him quite the exotic look. His skin was pale shone off even more. His raven hair is cut a bit messy but still long enough to have that adorable lock giving his hair that just-got-out-of-bed look. His chin was strong and surprisingly stubborn, leading down to a slightly muscled neck. His clothing style was rather goth, though not terribly revealing, did frame his perfect built, showing him to be thin and lithely muscled. His legs were long and covered by baggy black jeans. 'He's hot'

Undertaker smiled at the boy's reaction, "His name is Sebastian Michealis, and he belongs to you now."

Ciel took a deep breath, having finally remembered to close his mouth, and painstakingly tore his eyes from the man of his bloody dreams! He restrained himself. Giving the man a devastating smirk instead, "He's hot!" _So far at least,_ he still unsure how the man would act towards him.

"There is much more you need to find out of this devil than his looks. Don't you?" Undertaker chuckled. He signaled the man that was standing ever so patiently at the end of the bed to stand beside the boy.

"Let see~" a so sexy deep voice came out from the man as his crimson eyes roaming over the smaller boy. "This is Ciel then?" he asked. From what he could see, he had been one of the lucky ones as far as owners went. An impish smirk appeared upon his face.

Ciel gulped and nervous when the man…err, robot look at him like a predator. 'Shit! Undertaker, what the hell are you invented. He looks so real,'

Undertaker chuckle a bit at the 'devil' expression.

Particularly this one with that deep voice and husky burr. He shivered a bit blushing no sooner than he did it, hoping none of the others noticed. "C-Can I touch him?" Ciel asked, his voice hesitant.

"Certainly, he was made for you after all."

With a nod over to the inventor, he slowly moved closer to the man. His hand reaching up hesitantly touching the side of his face, before cupping it. He gasped softly when Sebastian brought his own hand up to cover the one upon his face, staring into Ciel's deep blue eyes as he did so.

Those eyes seemed so deep, they looked as if they held a million secrets. "I think it's time to go," Undertaker said. The long hair man then turned, trusting Ciel to follow as he made his way back through the halls and out from the room.

"So, you're pleased with him? Fuufufufuf~ His existence is simple, he is exactly like a human and even eats like one. He is perfectly capable of working as he is made for," Undertaker couldn't help but grin evilly, "lots of _physical_ activity."

Ciel choked a bit at that, he could feel the blush climb up his neck to his ears, "The hell!"

"Just in case you were worried about that matter, you can call me. His fluids are perfectly okay for ingestion and he can in no way cause any STD's. As you said, you were rather brief on your description so I do hope his length and size pleases you. I-"

"Okay!" Ciel shouted, his eyes darting to Sebastian, of who was grinning evilly. "I-I'm sure everything will be fine," he said with more than a little embarrassment.

"Anyways, I want to ask one more question, why you called him 'devil'?" Ciel furrow his eyebrows. He could hear the Undertaker burst into a laughter, "Because he's the one, fufufufuf~"

Ciel look at the man with a weird expression.

"I'm just kidding~ but when it come to that thing you'll find out soon,"

Ciel sighed, "Whatever~" as he walked with the man beside him towards his car. Undertaker look at the couple and grinned.

Ciel and Sebastian approached the door of his flat as the boy held the door open for the man. As he entered, Sebastian asked, "Your room?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes. They are not that large but its comfortable place to rest."

"I've come to like it," said the man.

"It really is nice anyway," Ciel mumbled absently as he closed the door behind them and went forward. Then he froze when Sebastian's arms wrapped around him from behind. The man leaned down to the shorter boy's ear and whispered wickedly "Well, we're free now. It's only both of us. I'm glad that you want me. I'm glad that I'm free from Undertaker, Ciel…" Ciel blushed.

"What the-!" Sebastian began to walk him forward to the other side of the room. "...I can no longer hold it! Mmm, I think not."

"Sebastian!" yelled the boy, as his face turn pink.

Ciel was sitting up in Sebastian's lap in an armchair wearing a very ticked expression and a slight blush. Sebastian on the other hand looked pleased as he stroked the boy's back and arms.

"You're cute," he commented and smirked.

Ciel leaned forward and turned to him. "Release me," he snapped.

Sebastian pulled the boy back and continued rubbing him.

The boy mind was mess and he can't even think straight, 'He seems real almost like a human being,'

"I'm just a little curious..." the man brought himself to bring it up. "Why aren't you... just doing what you want to me...?" Sebastian looked down at the blushing smaller boy in his lap.

"Wh-what are you talking ab-about…"

Sebastian let out a soft yet dark chuckled, "You look innocent in this matter, master. I believe you know what I mean."

"Don't call me master!" the boy snapped again.

The man lean down, chuckled again and whispering into the boy's ear, "I would very much enjoy taking you against your will right now..." he trailed off with a dark smile. Right before the boy could say something to match his terrified expression, Sebastian continued, "And please you more…, like no one do it to you before."

He grabbed the boy by the shoulder and turned him to face him. "I can do small things to you like this..." he smirked and lowered his other hand to Ciel's lap.

The boy tensed up and whimpered when he realized where Sebastian was touching. Instantly, his hand reached up and slapped him across the face and he shot out of his lap and out from his reach.

"Do NOT touch me like that!" the boy snapped as he quickly rushed off into a different room and slammed the door.

Sebastian snickered happily. He couldn't help it. Making the boy get flustered like that was becoming one of his favorite hobbies now. He didn't mind waiting a bit longer before becoming more serious about it. He knew why that boy bought him for.

* * *

**A/N: I was wondering is Sebastian a Robot or what? =PP Okay, that's it. This story only going to be a Two-shot I guess. So yeah, Read and Review. =))**


End file.
